Internal combustion engines commonly employ rotatable camshafts, driven by an engine crankshaft, to operate engine intake and exhaust valves of the engine. These camshafts may operate with fixed timing relative to the crankshaft or may be operated with a phasing device capable of altering the phase angle of the camshafts relative to the crankshaft.
Such phasing devices are commonly attached coaxially at an end of an associated camshaft to phase the associated camshaft or a pair of camshafts on a single cylinder bank. However, adding a cam phaser to a camshaft increases its length and may require cylinder head modifications to accommodate the lengthened camshaft. In addition, engines having multiple cylinder banks, require multiple cam phasers, one phaser for each bank, which increases engine cost and complexity.